Worldwide
by Movies'N'TVfan101
Summary: Big Time Rush is on their first world tour, and while Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan love playing for their fans everywhere, they miss their own special little girls back home. One-shot based off Worldwide by Big Time Rush themselves.


Disclaimer: So I got this idea after becoming obsessed with Big Time Rush and replaying "Worldwide" over and over every day. Some of the things are based on my own life and I based the daughters off of my four best friends (one has her real name, two have different spellings). Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Daddy! I'm so glad you called!"<p>

James smiled. He was on tour with his band Big Time Rush. They were now in a hotel in Madrid relaxing after a day's worth of interviews, concerts, paparazzi and crazed fans. The four boys were only in their late 20s but they already had a child of their own. James's ten-year-old, Mikayla, Logan's twelve-year-old Kelsey, Kendall's fourteen year old, Sophie and Carlos's eight-year-old Flora. They're all single dads, but when Big Time Rush goes on tour during the school year, the girls get taken care of by their grandparents.

"Hey sweetie," James said cheerfully. "How are you doing?"

"Great."

_**Ooh**_

_**Wait a minute before you tell me anything, how was your day?**_

_**Cause I've been missing you by my side, yeah **_

There must have been a million people here to see them. Every single seat was filled with somebody, and some girls even had to stand.

After the show, Logan sat on his bed, his phone on his ear. Kendall was his bunkmate but he was already asleep on the bed. The show had taken a load off of everyone. After a while he heard her voice.

"Hey Daddy!" Kelsey said tiredly.

Logan smiled. "Hey baby girl. Did I wake you?"

"No. I wasn't all the way asleep yet. I miss you."

"I miss you too Kels. I'll be home soon. Promise."

_**Did I awake you out of your dream?**_

_**I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep**_

_**You calm me down**_

_**There's something about the sound of your voice**_

The band was in London now. Even though it was a million miles from L.A. the boys assured their daughters that they're always with them.

"Look at this picture Flora sent me," Carlos smiled and held out the picture of a very impressive leopard.

"She'll be the next Georgia O'Keeffe," Logan said.

"I wish I could've seen Sophie off," Kendall sighed. "Her first homecoming dance and I wasn't there."

"Did she have a date?" James asked.

Kendall nodded. "She claims they went as "friends"."

They all knew that wasn't always the case.

_**I, I, I, I'm never never (never as far away as it may seem)**_

_**Soon we'll be together**_

_**We'll pick up right where we left off**_

They were on the plane on the way to Tokyo for another concert. Carlos got bored so he pulled out his iPhone and checked his email. He saw his mom sent him a video labeled "Flora Garcia's Talent Show." She had filmed it herself.

Mrs. Garcia was filming Flora at the elementary school standing on the stage, holding a mic, and singing. Carlos put on his earbuds and listened. She started singing "Hero" by Mariah Carey.

He couldn't help but smile when she was rocking out and riffing up everything. His smile turned into a grin when his mom added that she dedicated the song to her daddy. He couldn't believe he wasn't there for it.

Carlos closed his laptop and sighed. He closed his eyes to rest for a while before they landed in Tokyo.

_**Paris, London, Tokyo**_

_**There's just one thing that I gotta do**_

_**(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)**_

_**(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)**_

_**Not gonna let me take another goodbye**_

_**Babe, it won't be long**_

_**You're the one that I'm waiting on**_

_**(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)**_

_**Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide**_

_**Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide**_

_**(Girl I'll be thinking about you)**_

"OH MY GOD, IT'S BIG TIME RUSH!" A bunch of screaming girls started running up to the boys.

"Can you sign this for me?" a fan girl asked Kendall handing him a poster of BTR.

"Of course!" Kendall grinned.

"Logan, I love you!" Another fan girl screamed fighting her way through the crowd.

Logan smiled and waved. After a quick autograph session the boys left to go sightseeing before the show.

_**Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name**_

_**But don't you worry, cause you have my heart**_

_**It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city**_

_**Just get up and go**_

They just got done taking a picture in front of the famous Imperial Palace when James got a call from Mikayla. He smiled and answered it.

"Hey Mickey. What's up?"

"I got the part!" Mikayla exclaimed happily. Her fifth grade class was doing a rendition of the play "You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown." Mikayla auditioned for the role of Lucy.

"That's amazing!" James smiled. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks Daddy. Where are you now?"

"Tokyo. I promise I'll bring you back a little kimono."

"Awesome! Good luck tonight."

"Thank you. How's Grandma?"

"She's good. She wants me to get off now because of money. Bye Daddy."

"Bye baby girl. I love you."

"I love you too," and with that she hung up.

_**The show must go on so I need you to be strong**_

_**I-I-I-I'm never never (never as far away as it may seem)**_

_**Soon we'll be together**_

_**We'll pick up right where we left off**_

_**Paris, London, Tokyo**_

_**There's just one thing that I gotta do**_

_**(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)**_

_**(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)**_

_**Not gonna let me take another goodbye**_

_**Babe, it won't be long**_

_**You're the one that I'm waiting on**_

_**(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)**_

_**Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide**_

_**Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide**_

_**(Girl I'll be thinking about you)**_

"Where are we now?" Kendall asked Carlos.

"Chicago," Carlos said wrapping himself tight in his coat. "No wonder they call it the windy city."

"Well we're only here for today, then we're off to Dallas. Then St. Louis," Logan said.

"Then L.A.!" James said happily.

"Getting closer," Kendall smiled.

_** Oh**_

_**Wherever the wind blows me**_

_**You're still the one and only girl on my mind**_

_**No, there ain't no one better (worldwide)**_

_**So always remember (worldwide)**_

_**Always remember, girl you're mine**_

"Thank you sooo much for coming tonight everybody!" James yelled to the crowd.

"We love you St. Louis!" Logan smiled.

As the lights faded and the crowd kept chanting Big Time Rush, the boys ran backstage and to their tour bus.

"And we are done!" Carlos announced, sitting on the couch.

"WHOO!" The guys all screamed. They couldn't wait to get back to their girls.

_**Paris, London, Tokyo**_

_**There's just one thing that I gotta do**_

_**(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)**_

_**(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)**_

_**Not gonna let me take another goodbye**_

_**Babe, it won't be long**_

_**You're the one that I'm waiting on**_

_**(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)**_

_**Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide**_

_**Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide**_

_**(Girl I'll be thinking about you)**_

James walked into his house. "I'm home!"

"Daddy!" Mikayla came and ran up to him.

James smiled and caught her as she jumped into his arms. He spun her around and kissed her head.

"I missed you SO much baby!" James said.

"I missed you too," Mikayla smiled.

* * *

><p>Carlos set his bag down on the counter.<p>

"Flora!" he called out.

Suddenly his little daughter ran out from the bathroom.

"Hi Daddy!" she smiled.

Carlos smiled and hugged her, lifting her off the ground and kissed her head.

"How've you been sweetie?" he asked.

"Great!" Flora smiled. "Did you see my talent show?"

"I did. You were amazing."

* * *

><p>Kendall slipped off his jacket and hung it on the rack. He walked into the living room and saw Sophie sitting on the couch.<p>

"Hey Pumpkin," Kendall said.

Sophie looked up. She smiled. "Hey Daddy."

She walked up and hugged him. He hugged her back and kissed her head.

"I missed you," Sophie said.

"I missed you too," Kendall said. "Did you have a good time?"

Sophie smiled. "Yep."

* * *

><p>"Daddy!" Kelsey ran up to Logan once he walked in the door.<p>

Logan smiled and picked her up. He spun her around and kissed her head.

"Hey sweetie," Logan said. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," she said. "I'm the only girl in your life, right?"

Logan smiled and kissed her cheek. "Always."

_** (Worldwide)**_

_**Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name**_

_**But don't you worry**_

_**Cause you have my heart**_

Author's Note: Anyway I hope you like it! I realize that the storyline of the song may deal more with girlfriends than daughters, but it still works. So, what do you think? _**  
><strong>_


End file.
